Peter Cheney (1638-1694)
}} Biography Peter Cheney - son of English Immigrants John Cheney (1605-1666) and Martha Parrot (1608-1684) - Peter bought a mill in Newbury in 1663, ran it for several years and trained his sons in the business. In 1670 the town granted him land to build a windmill for grain. He built a water-driven sawmill with his sons around 1690. The last record known of him is 10 Jan 1694/95, when he deeded the sawmill to a son. After Peter died, Hannah married 3 Jun 1700, John Atkinson. Peter Cheney {a,b,e,wa,wb} was born about 1639 in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts, and died Jan 1694/95 in Newbury. Family of Peter Cheney Peter married on 14 May 1663, to Hannah Noyes. Hannah, also seen as Johannah Noyes, was born 30 Oct 1643 in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts, and died 5 Jan 1704/05 in Newbury. She is a daughter of Nicholas Noyes and Mary Cutting. Peter and Hannah had thirteen children: # Peter Cheney (1663-1746) had descendants. He served in the militia in Queen Anne's War. # John Cheney (1666-1750) - md Mary Chute # Nicholas Cheney {a,b,e,wa,wc} was born 23 May 1667 in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts, and died sometime after 1714. He served in the militia about 1689. Pope {e} says he was “impressed into the Provincial Army” (i.e., drafted) in Jan 1688/89, but we don’t know why -- I don’t know of any wars going on at that time. The last mention of Nicholas is a land transaction in 1714. # Huldah Cheney (1669 MA - 1709) had descendants and is expanded below. # Mary Cheney (1671 MA) had descendants and is expanded below. # Martha Cheney (1673 MA - 1729 MA) had descendants and is expanded below. # Nathaniel Cheney {a,b,wa,wc} was born 6 Sep 1675 and died 30 Jul 1677. Some have his birth on 2 Oct; perhaps that is the baptism date. # Jemima Cheney (1677 MA) had descendants and is expanded below. # Nathaniel Cheney {e,wc} was born about Mar 1680 (baptized 21 Mar). # Eldad Cheney (1681-1780) had descendants and is expanded below. # Hannah Cheney was born 13 Sep 1683 (some have 12 Sep) in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts. Several web sources give her death as 6 Dec 1776, without attribution. She married 10 Dec 1702 in Newbury, Lionel Chute 2846.4, son of James Chute (1649 MA) and Mary Wood. Lionel was born 15 Apr 1681 in Ipswich (Essex) Massachusetts, and died sometime after Apr 1730, the date of the last known deed signed by him. Hannah and Lionel had nine children (Jemima 1703, Mary 1706, Lydia 1709, Sarah 1714, Samuel 1718-1718, John 1720-1791, Samuel 1722, Hannah 1724, and Elisabeth 1726), listed under Lionel. # Ichabod Cheney {a,b,e,wa,wc} was born 22 Sep 1685 (some have 27 Sep) in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts, and died sometime before 1712. Chute {b} says he died about 1711, and Pope {e} says “soon after” his marriage. Ichabod married 5 Jan 1707/08, Ann Chute 2846.3, daughter of James Chute (1649 MA) and Mary Wood. Ann was born 9 Oct 1679 in Ipswich (Essex) Massachusetts. She married second, 3 Dec 1712, Thomas Brown, son of John Brown and Ruth Huse. # Lydia Cheney {b,e,f,wa,wc} was born 5 Nov 1687 in Newbury (Essex) Massachusetts, and died around 1780. We originally had, from various web sources, that Lydia married first about 1706, Samuel Plummer 5688.5.1.1, son of Joseph Plummer and Hannah Jewett; that Samuel died about 1708; and that Lydia married second, 27 Apr 1709 (some have 28 Jan 1708), Jeremiah Poor, son of Henry Poor (1650) and Abigail Hale (1662). Jeremiah was born 10 Jan 1682/83. He died according to some in Dec 1738; but if the third marriage is correct, his death would have to be sometime before Aug 1713. Her multiple marriages and lack of solid dates are a cause of confusion. Some {wa} have Lydia married first to Jeremiah Poor and second, 15 Aug 1713, John Lull, son of Thomas Lull and Elizabeth Whitmore. John was born 29 Nov 1663 in Dedham (Essex) Massachusetts, and died in Oct 1742 in Rowley (Essex) Massachusetts. Chute {b} has a first marriage to Jeremiah Poor and a possible marriage about 1718, to either Samuel Plummer or ___ Lull. Pope {e} has the first marriage Jeremiah Poor, second to Samuel Plummer, and third John Lull, with no marriage or death dates. References * Descendants of Peter Cheney - Genealogy. * Cheney Family Ancestry - Lineage to Early English/French Medieval Royalty * John Cheney List of Famous Descendants - * George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Extended Family * Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Extended Family